Vicios
by Kaoriin
Summary: Escrito para 30 vicios. 30 drabbles para Niou Masaharu y Yagyuu Hiroshi, más conocida como D1 o  Platinum Pair.
1. Inicio

Y yo aquí, de nuevo…

Me disculpo por dejar medio botada la traducción de Tenipuri Phone Messages, pero ya avancé en el capítulo de Rikkai, me queda un poco más y lo termino, y luego faltaría solo el epílogo… que ya viene… en serio que viene, no desesperen, solo esperen que pasen estas horribles semanas y lo subo… Xx;

Pero ahora vengo con otra cosa. Hace ya un par de semanas terminé mis drabbles de D1 (o platinum pair), escritos para la comunidad de LJ **30vicios**, así que ahora simplemente vengo a postearlos

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis pertenece a Konomi-sensei. Estos drabbles, claro está, son sin fines de lucro y solo con fines de sentirme capaz de escribir algo medianamente decente.

Sin más que decir, disfruten.

* * *

**  
**

** Tema: #1 – Inicio**

**Autora: Kaori Koneko**

**Advertencias: Ligero Shounei ai**

El principio... ¿cómo había sido el principio?

No pudo evitar sonreír, una sonrisa libre de maldad o travesura, simplemente una sonrisa que por extraña que se viese en sus labios, era inofensiva y por sobre todo, real. Lo recordaba como si fuese ayer, y ya habían pasado más de tres años desde aquel día...

Aún no sabía como su compañero le había podido aguantar sin más, dejar que se acercara tanto, que incluso violara su espacio personal en ansias de perturbarlo, en un principio; ni él mismo hubiese podido imaginar que todo este juego se transformaría en algo más, que incluso llegaría a _depender_ de alguien; Niou Masaharu no dependía de nadie, Niou Masaharu era independiente, autosuficiente.

Extrañamente no le molestaba tanto como le hubiese molestado antes. Extrañamente, más que preocuparle, le hacía sentir como un estúpido sin cerebro que se debilitaba al ver los ojos castaños sobre sí, prestándole aunque fuera un mínimo de atención más que al resto, un descerebrado que tan solo ansiaba poder tocarlo un poco más, de sentirlo más cerca, de poder probarlo, pero no con la excusa de juegos tontos, no fingiendo estar jugando, o fingiendo ser alguien que en parte no era.

Niou sonrió. El inicio había sido extraño y al mismo tiempo emocionante, una atracción que bien hubiese pasado por unilateral, pero descubrió, tiempo más tarde, que era mutua. Esperaba que el final también pudiese ser tan emocionante y profundo, si es que había uno, y si es que terminaba bien.

* * *

Eso. Cortito¿eh? 

Bueno, son 30, así que esperen los demás, que los voy a ir posteando de a poquito.

La mayoría no están ordenados cronológicamente, pero de estar relacionados les dejaré una notita para que entiendan mejor.

Gracias por leer


	2. Lluvia

**Autor:** Kaoriin/Kaori Koneko  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Personaje/Pareja/Trío:** Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi  
**Tema:** #2 - Lluvia

Conteo de palabras: 425

Advertencias: Shounei-ai

* * *

Siempre había pensando que la lluvia era divertida. Era divertida, relajante, a veces inesperada, haciendo que miles de personas corrieran tratando de buscar refugio por unas simples gotas. Le daba risa. A veces buscaba el mismo efecto que la lluvia en las personas; hacerlas correr y hacerlas querer alejarse, o ver rostros molestos y algo angustiados.

No es que fuese sádico o algo por el estilo.

A la mayoría de la gente no le gustaba, a él si. La mayoría de la gente huía, él no. La mayoría de la gente se quejaba con ella, pero a él le gustaba simplemente... Y entre tanta gente, era extraño encontrar alguien que la disfrutase tanto como él.

Sonrió ladeadamente, estirando su cuello, moviendo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos, dejando que las gotas frías viajaran por su rostro, por su pelo platinado, por su cuerpo, mojándolo, entumiéndolo.

-Niou-kun¿pretendes pescar un resfriado?-

La voz seria y tranquila de Yagyuu llegó a sus oídos, seguido de la falta de las gotas cayendo sobre su rostro. Abrió sus ojos y se enderezó, posando sus orbes claras sobre el otro joven.

-Quién sabe. Quizás si.-

-La próxima semana hay exámenes.-

-Aa, como si me importara.-

Escuchó un suspiro, y se giró a ver al joven de lentes, quién lo miraba calmado e intocable. Sonrió un poco, y se llevó una mano a su frente, despejándola de los mechones mojados, su pelo ya ni siquiera desordenado, sino domado completamente por la lluvia.

Antes de que el peliblanco pudiese decir algo, el mayor le dio un pequeño, casi imperceptible empujón en la espalda, incitándole a caminar con él, ambos bajo el paraguas.

-A mi también me gusta la lluvia, pero quizás puedes dejarlo para otro día.-

Los ojos claros del menor parpadearon y se posaron sobre su compañero de dobles, curiosos. -Yo no dije que me gustaba.- Respondió, tratando de lucir desinteresado.

-Ah, claro, disculpa, asumí incorrectamente.- Fue lo que dejó los labios del joven pelicastaño, y a pesar de su tono calmo, sus palabras no sonaban muy convencidas.

Niou no rebatió, sino que sonrió nuevamente, ya en un record. Habían pocas personas que les gustaba la lluvia, pero él había encontrado una. Habían incluso menos personas que pudiesen darle el mismo sentimiento de la lluvia... y sin embargo, una de ella estaba ahí, a su lado. No iba a admitirlo nunca, pero incluso como la lluvia había podido domar su pelo... estaba seguro que Yagyuu también podía hacerlo con la misma fuerza de la lluvia, él, y nadie más.

* * *

Otro más... Este si me gustó. Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo, pude postearlo. Y este fue el comienzo de mi obsesión con la D1. Gracias por leer 


	3. Reglas

**Autor:** Kaoriin/Kaori Koneko  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Personaje/Pareja/Trío:** Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi  
**Tema:** #3 – Reglas

**Conteo de palabras**: 522

**Advertencias**: Shounei-ai bastante implícito.

* * *

Nunca le habían agradado las reglas, pero ya era costumbre seguirlas. Si existían, era por algo¿cierto? Si existían, era porque estaban para proteger a las personas de las estupideces, y a pesar que no le gustaban y la mayoría del tiempo le hacían sentir enjaulado, habían algunas con las cuales concordaba. Reglas obvias y lógicas, por lo demás. No beber cuando conduces; en primer lugar era estúpido hacerlo. Respetar el espacio de los demás, respetar a los mayores... Reglas morales, reglas de puntuación, reglas de convivencia, reglas dentro del colegio, reglas religiosas, reglas en la casa... 

No. No le agradaban, pero tenía que seguirlas. No tenía razón alguna para no hacerlo. No por lo menos hasta que cierto peliblanco rebelde apareció.

Era su relajo. Era su excusa, su coartada perfecta.

Podía ser Niou y romper todas las reglas posibles sin siquiera pensarlo. Podía ser Niou y no sentir remordimiento alguno. Podía ser Niou. _Era_ Niou.

Todo estaba bien. Todo seguía igual, porque a la vez que era Niou, había un Yagyuu para controlarlo, había un Yagyuu para seguir las reglas en su lugar, manteniendo el balance perfecto, el equilibrio necesario; un Niou y un Yagyuu, porque de ser contrario, el mundo sería un desastre, ya fuera con dos Yagyuus o dos Nious.

-¡Niou-senpai!-

Se volteó y sintió un placer inmenso en sonreír socarronamente, ojos predadores y descarados posándose sobre el otro joven que se acercaba, ojos llenos de profesionalismo y naturalidad.

-¿Es verdad que fukubuchou está corriendo vueltas porque le lanzaste una pelota que no golpeó por estar distraído?-

-Aa, es cierto.- Su sonrisa creció aún más. -¿Pero sabes porque estaba distraído?- Preguntó, saboreando la curiosidad en los ojos verdes y expectantes de su kouhai. -Escuché que estaba mirando una foto de los vestidores de las mujeres del equipo de volleyball.-

-¿¡Ehh¡Fuku-buchou es un hentaiii!-

-Exacto.- Asintió con convicción, a la vez que comenzaba a andar, manos entrelazadas detrás de su nuca cómodamente. -Aunque yo creo que no fue eso. Probablemente estaba mirando a Yukimura longando.-

-¿¡¡EHHH¡¿¡Fukubuchou estaba mirando a buchou!?!-

-Claro, pero no se lo digas a nadie, aunque es bastante obvio... Es como cuando nuestro estratega se pone a recaudar datos.- Sentenció a la vez que clavaba sus orbes sobre el menor. -¿Que crees que está haciendo? Yo que tu tendría más cuidado, Aka-chan.-

-¡No me llames Aka-chan!- Gruñó el pelinegro, casi pasando por alto el sobrenombre por el sonrojo flameante de sus mejillas. -Y no te creo. ¡Yanagi-senpai si recolecta datos!- Acto seguido, el menor, indignado, sonrojado y confundido trotó hacia las canchas torpemente, casi tropezando con una canasta de pelotas.

Su sonrisa no podía ser más burlona. Kirihara siempre tan despistado, siempre el último en enterarse de las cosas, _siempre_tan fácil de manipular y confundir...

-¿Divirtiéndote, Niou-kun?- La voz a su lado le hizo voltear nuevamente.

-No demasiado, Yagyuu- Respondió con facilidad, reanundando su paso al lado de su compañero de dobles.

Reglas eran reglas, al igual que los comportamientos educados y las manías de cuidar a tus kouhais y respetar a tus senpais e iguales, pero podían ser ignoradas de vez en cuando.


	4. Café

Escrito para **30vicios**  
**  
Autor:** Kaoriin/Kaori Koneko  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Personaje/Pareja/Trío:** Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi  
**Tema:**#4 - Café  
**Conteo de palabras: **434 palabras  
**Advertencias:**Shounen-ai

* * *

Se movió un poco, acomodándose sobre la cama tan solo un poco, cuidando de moverse demasiado para no despertar al joven a su lado. Murmuró algo inentendible, suspiró y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo como lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento, entre las sábanas cálidas, con el cuerpo agradablemente perfecto a su lado.

Estaba ya en la barrera entre la realidad y los sueños cuando algo le impidió que simplemente pudiese conciliar el sueño. Algo cálido, moviéndose por su cintura, rodeándole, y luego viajando hacia su abdomen.

-Hmm...- Se quejó leve, rehusándose a abrir los ojos para perder el sueño, y pensando que su leve reclamo podría surgir algún efecto. Que equivocado estaba.

Otra mano se unió a la anterior, acariciando su espalda. No podía negar, que aún cuando tal acción interrumpía su sueño, era agradable y placentera, haciéndole dudar por unos segundos.

-Quiero dormir...- Murmuró, arrugando su ceño y tratando de sacar la mano acariciando su abdomen débilmente, sin fuerza alguna.

-Yo no.- La voz en su oído, ronca, tan cerca y el aliento tibio golpeándole la piel le hicieron sentir un escalofrío. Pero aún tenía sueño.

-Niou... déjame dormir, estoy agotado...-

Había incluso botado los honoríficos en tal momento. -Yo te voy a dejar agotado, solo espera un poco.- Agregó de su compañero de dobles, acariciando la oreja del mayor con sus labios.

-Niou-kun.-

-¿Hm?-

-Duérmete.-

-No quiero.-

-¿..tomaste algo?-

-No he tomado nada hoy día.-

-Tomaste café.- Sentenció, la arruga en su entrecejo ahondándose. Podía sentirlo en el aliento sobre su piel. Olía a café.

-No puedo dormir.-

Un suspiro hondo dejó la garganta del castaño. -No es mi culpa, buenas noches.- Se acomodó, esta vez quitando las manos con más brusquedad. Logró escuchar el silencio, logró incluso acomodarse para poder sentir el sueño tomándolo de a poco... pero no pudo dormir.

Un minuto después, Yagyuu se dio media vuelta, luego de un suspiro y abrió sus ojos para mirar entre la oscuridad a los ojos más claros. Se inclinó un poco y unió sus labios a los del peliblanco, solo para ser correspondido con ansias. Sonrió entre medio del beso.

-Va a ser la última vez. Para la próxima no tomas café o no duermes conmigo.-

-Aye aye, sir.-

No era muy fanático del café, pero si le gustaba sentirlo en los labios del peliblanco, un tinte amargo y profundo entremezclándose con el sabor de Niou y su aroma adictivo. El café era problemático, pero le gustaba de vez en cuando; le quitaba el sueño - y el de Niou - y le regalaba más que caricias y besos.

* * *

¡Feliz navidad para todos! Espero que lo hayan pasado bien.

Supongo que postearé otro más para Año nuevo, como pequeño regalo ya que es lo único que puedo hacer…

Mis especiales agradecimientos a **Shune **(I love you 3), **Hyouka C. Kumori**, **SuMiKo hoi hoi, Georgina **y **Anyechan**! Muchas gracias niñas, por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review, que siempre me hace tan feliz.

Y… gracias por leer.


	5. Detalles

Escrito para **30vicios**

**Autor:** Kaori Koneko/Kaoriin  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Personaje/Pareja/Trío:** Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi  
**Tema:** #5 - Tema libre; Detalles  
**Conteo de palabras:** 564  
**Advertencias:**Shounen-ai

* * *

Lucían... ¿felices? Quizás esa era la palabra adecuada. No, no era solo felicidad... lucían cómodos, compenetrados, como si fuese un momento perfecto y solo existieran ambos y nadie más.

Eso era lo que la gente llamaba _romance_, y lo veía por primera vez de forma notable; hasta entonces solo lo había leído en unas pocas novelas, y lo había creído completamente irreal e idealista. No, ahora se daba cuenta que no era irreal, sino todo lo contrario, al fijarse, por primera vez, como Jackal llegaba hasta donde Marui y le pasaba tan casualmente unos dulces. Estaba de más decir como los ojos del tensai del equipo se iluminaron, y cómo ante esta simple y probablemente inconsciente acción lograron dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro del medio brasileño.

Eso... debía ser amor.

Yagyuu se sentía incluso un tanto incómodo, estando de espectador - realmente estaba bastante lejos de ambos jóvenes-, aún cuando ambos jugadores de dobles no parecían ni notarlo y hablaban animadamente.

Ahora, si giraba un poco más la vista... ¿Por qué de pronto el club de tenis parecía estar rodeado de ese aire tan... rosado? No que le molestara, sólo le llamaba un poco la atención.

Los ojos del caballero se posaron sobre Sanada, quién en ese momento le pasaba una botella con agua al capitán y le pasaba la toalla, incluso ya tomándose la libertad de dejarla alrededor de su cuello en un movimiento que parecía tan normal, pero que si uno se fijaba bien, como Yagyuu lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, era más que personal y cuidadoso.

Desvió la mirada y evito fruncir el entrecejo. Bueno, estaba feliz como estaba, y tampoco necesitaba muestras de cariño explícitas.

Para terminarla, sólo ojeó a los dos últimos miembros del club, Yanagi y Kirihara, y suspiró, al ver al ojiverde agarrándose del brazo del estratega, casi gritando una invitación a su casa.

El pelicastaño suspiró inaudiblemente, sacó una naranja de su bolso y lo ajustó sobre su hombro, comenzando a caminar a paso calmo. Intentó pelar la naranja sin resultado alguno; siempre le costaba un poco, y sabía que si enterraba sus uñas con demasiada fuerza, la naranja se rompería, le mancharía con jugo y le dejaría las manos sucias.

Debería haber traído otra fruta, en realidad...

-Yoh, Yagyuu- La voz de su compañero de dobles le hizo girar la mirada por unos segundos. -¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó el peliblanco, sonriendo ladeadamente mientras comenzaban a caminar a paso más rápido.

-Aa, vamos.- Murmuró, intentando por tercera vez sacar algo de la cáscara de la fruta.

Los ojos del impostor se posaron sobre la fruta y sus manos la arrebataron del agarre del joven de lentes, dirigiéndole una mirada por unos instantes, antes de llevar la naranja a sus labios y morderla un poco. Ya con un pedazo menos, comenzó a quitarle la cáscara rápidamente y se la pasó a su compañero sin ni una palabra.

-¿...No vas a comer, Niou-kun?- Preguntó apenas la fruta fue dejada en sus manos. En un principio pensó que Niou se la había quitado para comérsela.

Niou le miró y se encogió de hombros. -No me gustan tanto.-

El pelicastaño sonrió levemente. Podía ser que Niou-kun no fuese atento como Sanada o Jackal, o incluso que no fuese tan entusiasta como Kirihara, pero para Yagyuu, era suficiente; estaba seguro que Niou-kun no le regalaría estos detalles a nadie más.

* * *

No uno de los mejores que he escrito, pero… 

¡Feliz Año Nuevo, gente! 33

Nuevamente, mis agradecimientos a **SuMiKo hoi hoi****, Anyechan **y**georgina** (me alegro que te haya gustado la comunidad, a ver si te animas y te inscribes), por sus comentarios 33

Gracias por leer!


End file.
